wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Monkey Dance
"The Monkey Dance" is a song performed by The Wiggles since their video in 1994, Yummy Yummy. The song encourages kids to dance like a monkey, elephant, and tiger. Song Credits Yummy Yummy (1994) * Composed by: John Field * Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Tony Douglass, Steve Promfrett * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios * Published by: EMI Music * Copyrighted by: Control Yummy Yummy (1998) * Composed by: John Field * Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered and Mixed by: Chris Brooks * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios * Published by: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes Live Hot Potatoes! * Composed by: John Field * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Mastered at: Electric Avenue Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Celebration! * Composed by: John Field * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Composed by: John Field * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Produced by: Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Yummy Yummy (1994) * Vocal: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Page, Jeff Fatt (animal sounds) * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry * Organ: Jeff Fatt Yummy Yummy (1998) * Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Page * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, Terry Murray * Drums: Paul Hester * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Live Hot Potatoes! * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Bass - John O'Grady * Guitars: Rex Goh, Murray Cook * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone - Craig Abercrombie Celebration! * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Murray Cook * Bass: Paul Paddick * Drums - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie Furry Tales * Vocals - Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Animal Sounds - Anthony Field, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Anthony Field, Terry Murray * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Brass: Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Vocals - Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins Listen Song Lyrics and Transcript Greg: What are you doing, Jeff? Jeff: I dreamed I was a monkey. Greg: A monkey?!? (Jeff makes a monkey sound.) Greg: Here's some of our favorite animals. Let's move like them. Here we go. We're gonna do the monkey. (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Do the monkey, (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Monkey, monkey, (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) That's alright. Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) That's alright. We're gonna jump to the front and back. (Go monster) Jump to the front and back (go monster) Jump to the front and back. That's alright. Now do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) do the tiger. (Rawwwr!) Tiger, tiger, (Rawwwr!) that's alright. We're gonna jump to the front and back. (Go monkey) Jump to the front and back. (Go monkey) Jump to the front and back. That's alright. Now do the monkey, do the monkey. Do the elephant the tiger, tiger. Trivia * This song was adapted from a Cockroaches song called Do The Monkey. * Do The Monkey was second animal song to be performed. * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids video game by Ubisoft, which was released on November 9, 2010. Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Furry Tales * Happy 15th Birthday! * Celebration! Episode Performances *Murray's Shirt *Dancing (Live) *Animals (Live) *Play (Live) *Fruity Fun (Live) *Kangaroo Dance *Paint a Portrait *Wash Your Hands * A Juicy Story * The Wiggle Way * Look But Don't Touch * Out in the Bush * Where's Jeff? * Kitchen Instruments Album Appearance *Yummy Yummy *Live Hot Potatoes *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party *Hit Songs and Rarities *Furry Tales * Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits * Karaoke Songs 2 * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Celebration! Gallery JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglesandtheKidsWakingUpJeff.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' JeffWakingUpinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare Field TheMonkeyDance-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandClareField.jpg|Greg and Clare Field TheMonkeyDance.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony playing the drums YvetteMartinovich.jpg|Yvette AndrewLawrence.jpg|Andrew LukeandJosephField.jpg|Luke and Joseph ChristopherLawrence.jpg|Christopher JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheMonkeyDance-Live.jpg|Live clip TheMonkeyDance-School.jpg|School TheMonkeyDance-1998.jpg|Yummy Yummy in 1998 TheMonkeyDance-TheTodayShowLive.jpg|The Today Show TheMonkeyDance-2001Live.jpg|2001 live TheMonkeyDance-2002Live.jpg|2002-live (Yes Dear episode "Make Every Second Count") TheMonkeyDance-TheWayneBradyShow.jpg|The Wayne Brady Show TheMonkeyDance-SunriseLive.jpg|Sunrise TheMonkeyDance-CBS.jpg|CBS TheMonkeyDance-MandarinLive.jpg|Mandarin live TheMonkeyDance-Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin version File:TheMonkeyDance-AustraliaHouse,London.jpg|Australia House, London File:TheMonkeyDance-Extra.jpg|Extra TheMonkeyDance-2008Live.jpg|2008 live TheMonkeyDance-UkuleleBaby!Live.jpg|Ukulele Baby! live 102904 TheWiggles JM194.jpg|2004 Live 000_1553.jpg|2005 NZ Tour 10747030_81644f6d01_o.jpg|2005 live 9346739727_155c5b0848_o.jpg|2003 live 713819429_f7ccf14f56_o.jpg|2007 UK live TheMonkeyDance-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for The Monkey Dance from (Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:1994 Category:1998 Category:1994 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2015 songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs